


RWBY By AI 2

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Multi, Only Updated on Sunday, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: RWBY by AI 2: The SequelAn AI writes short RWBY plots/scenes
Relationships: Various Relationships
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

While taking a break, Emerald and Ruby become embroiled in an argument, and as Ruby walks away in frustration, Emerald throws a dagger that accidentally strikes Ruby and kills her.


	2. Chapter 2

Neo and Pyrrha bond further, and she and Nora form a closer bond. Roman expresses concern that the world might become another New York, but he never actually considers how he could prevent it, just his own death


	3. Chapter 3

Winter's White Fang associates escape the tower, however, and despite Pyrrha's objections, Nora, Jaune and Ren decide to confront Winter herself. 

They manage to free Roman Torchwick from the stolen White Fang car he was driving, but they are soon spotted by Winter, who engages them in a firefight and eventually reaches the tower itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyrrha was originally a member of the Ozpin's Hunters, along with Jaune and Nora, until she was given the Bronze Medal and was kicked out. 

Since then, she has remained a relative stranger to both the other Hunters and the students of Beacon, though she is still regarded as a member of the Beacon staff. She later returned as the leader of Team JNPR.


	5. Chapter 5

The ship crashes and burns, causing a giant cloud of dust to blanket Beacon. As a result, everyone inside is sent flying. Ruby falls out of the window in one of the hospital bays, hitting a pole on the way down and breaking her leg.


	6. Chapter 6

However, Cinder returns with a major advantage: she finds Ren able to change into a dragon. It will be up to the two of them to prevent Salem from finding out about the Spring Maiden.


	7. Chapter 7

When Willow first appears in the forest during the Master's hunt, Winter only sees a witch (a normal person) and fears for Willow's safety, she also recalls that Willow had left him the magic buttons before leaving and fearing the consequences if she ever tried to use them (like magic), she is truly terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer Rose showed incredible promise as a Huntress, but left school before she could graduate. The reason for her leaving remains unknown, but it does seem she suffered a personal tragedy that haunted her until her untimely death at the hands of a ruthless Huntsman


	9. Chapter 9

In "Three Kingdoms," Blake asks Oscar to explain that Yang and Ruby had met up and sparred with each other as to train in combat in case Weiss was kidnapped by Winter's team. 

"Three Kingdoms" shows Blake attempting to research about the real history of her and her team as well as the kind of history Weiss and Ruby have. In the flashbacks, she requests Oscar to help her research on the origins of the battle between Ozpin and Cinder to prove her theory that they had once been friends during the Final War.


	10. Chapter 10

However, it is up to Weiss to make it through the caves in the dark. If she makes it to the surface alive, then she will be charged with treason, causing an uprising in Atlas.


	11. Chapter 11

Mercury has nearly every scar imaginable on his body, from his mouth to his chest to his arms and back to his legs. In reality, Mercury is a mutant, with powers that include teleportation, pyrokinesis, and healing.


	12. Chapter 12

The concept of good and evil, as well as free will, does not exist within the White Fang; everything is decided for them. As Ilia puts it, the White Fang "wants people to believe [it's] righteous, it wants the world to think they're just." She was surprised by the Weavile that attacked Team JNPR during the battle at the Great Wall, and her lupine nature kicked in, so she decided to make a change.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Ruby stands at the edge of the manor, trying to recall her past and trying not to cry at the loss of her home. Blake looks out the window of the main room, looking at the silver night sky and the moon, forever covered in dust and snow. She starts to put her head on a chair, so she doesn't have to see the poor girl in such a sad state.


	14. Chapter 14

When Cinder and the others set off for the artifact, Raven follows. As Cinder gets closer to the Relic, Cinder starts to grow cold and distant to Raven. When she is close enough, Cinder switches bodies with Raven to steal the Relic, and uses her as a hostage to lure the people into her trap. Although Cinder almost manages to steal the Relic, Raven manages to take the amulet that imprisons the Relic, and uses it to take control of Cinder's body.


	15. Chapter 15

When Tai attempts to defend himself, Raven uses the White Fang's Insaneender to detonate the energy at the mansion. Before the explosion, Ruby and Raven successfully kill Tai and abscond with his wife, Summer.


	16. Chapter 16

Torchwick is, at first, shown to be much more forward and violent than Cinder was, possibly due to him never knowing her as an adult. When he first meets Emerald and Mercury, he is utterly psychotic, calling the two out for supposedly betraying him during their last encounter (while not showing up), and subjecting the Huntsmen to a simulated execution


	17. Chapter 17

Yang wakes up in a laboratory of The Shadow Project, where she undergoes an MRI scan and learns that her identity has been kept a secret and that the Shadow Project was developed by Neo to assist in breaking up the government and making the world free of its perceived weaknesses. The doctor and nurse uncover the source of the research at the company that founded the Shadow Project, a man named Dr. Watts, who had killed his daughter to continue his research in the anomalous impact effect in hopes of making it unstoppable, but after saving the project, was found to have mutated into a flesh-eating monster.


	18. Chapter 18

Yang is made to take a class on team work with Weiss, and the two are given the task to go to Vale to research a weapon for the Schnee family. At the Schnee vault, they learn that there is a military grade Dust in the vault, and are warned that they can't just simply go in, but that there are spies who are helping the Grimm come to Beacon. They're also warned that if they are discovered, they will be executed. The pair then go to the Schnee vault, where Yang is told that her semblance is a geis; that she can alter her form or power according to the circumstances.


	19. Chapter 19

During the final battle for Atlas, Yang is knocked unconscious and is rescued by Ruby, Blake, and Weiss. Ruby and her friends escape from the battle and eventually reach the prison. Yang has regained consciousness, and she vows to get vengeance on Penny for their fight.


	20. Chapter 20

Weeks later, Ruby is defeated by Salem and is taken into the asylum where she is once again made to doubt her own immortality.


End file.
